


A Fresh New Start

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Rejection, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Love one of your egoflap fanfics and I was hoping you could do another. Like they go on a really cute date and stuff - Request





	A Fresh New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomanyfandoms456](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toomanyfandoms456).



            This was it; it was almost 8pm and Arin fumbled with his bright crimson tie, making sure it was as straight as it could be before heading out the door. He quickly fished for his phone from his pocket and opened Tinder. His eyes scanned for her name from the few matches he received:  
            _Candence._

            A wine blush crept on his cheeks as his trembling fingers tapped the smart screen.

            **Hello, Candence. I’m heading out soon, just to let you know. I’ll be wearing a black suit with a red tie if you wanna spot me out.**

Ellipses pulsed before a response was quickly sent back.

            **Arin~! Yeah I’ll be there! See you soon~! ;)**

            His heart drummed rapidly against his chest. With a swift move, Arin grabbed his keys and turned to head out the door.

            “You can do this, Hanson. This is the fresh start you wanted.”

 

            **Hey Suzy. I’m leaving the house as we speak. Hope to see you soon.**

**I’m just finishing up, Marc! I’ll be at the restaurant soon!**

            Suzy couldn’t help but bounce in her spot with excitement. It’s been a long time since she put herself out in the dating scene after her last boyfriend ended things abruptly. With almost a year of depression consuming her and wondering if she was even good enough to try love again, along came Marc. She let out a dreamy sigh, smoothing the wrinkles from her lacey black dress with long bell sleeves.

            _I really hope this goes well…_ She pondered, checking her makeup for any late imperfections or touch ups.

Suzy grabbed her purse and strutted out the door.

 

 

            “Hi, I’m Arin Hanson and I have a table reserved for two?”  
            “Ah, yes,” The waiter replied, his finger skimming through the long list of names. “Right this way, Mr. Hanson.” With two menus under his arm and a polite bow, the waiter led Arin to the table reserved for his arrival.  
The restaurant was dimly lit with beautiful flickering candles, soft melodious piano droning as background noise for the clients enjoying their meals. Arin took note of the beautiful floral decoration above him, the ceiling coated in forget-me-nots and white carnations, maybe even a few white wildflowers; he tried to decipher if they were real or not. L.E.D fairy lights wrapped around the columns that were also covered in small vines and branches. _I really hope I didn’t go too out of my budget…_

            “You’re table is here, sir.” The waiter interrupted Arin’s train of thought. He pulled a deep velvet, overly-cushioned chair from the write round table, motioning Arin to sit down, which he complied. “Would you like anything to drink while you wait?”  
            “I’ll just have a water, please.”  
            “Do you know if your date would like anything?”  
            “I would say a water for now.”  
            “Excellent, sir, I will go get those immediately.” With that, the waiter turned swiftly and made his way to the back, almost like a looming shadow.

 

            Arin looked down at his precariously placed silverware; he couldn’t believe how many spoons and forks there were! Why did fancy places like this need so many? What ever happened to just using one of each? He glanced around at the other patrons that were enjoying their tiny portions, laughter like soft bells filled his ears, and talk of stocks and business etiquette were the main conversation ideas.  
He held his small salad fork in his hands and gently twirled it in-between his fingers. Deep brown eyes glanced at the time nearby.

8:15pm.

            _Is that really the time?_ Arin wondered to himself. He didn’t even notice his server coming back with the two drinks he requested. Nervous hands pulled out his cellphone and opened the app.  
            **Hey, I’m here. Did you get lost? Or are you stuck in traffic?**

            He waited. No response. With a heavy sigh, he combed his long locks with his fingers, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. “It’s okay, Hanson,” He spoke softly to himself. “She probably is stuck in traffic; L.A. is notorious for having shitty traffic. Just relax…She’ll be here…”  


            “Over here, miss,” A smooth voice caused Arin to jolt. A breath of relief emptied from his lungs. He looked up, and disappointment fell from his face. It was not the guest he hoped for but instead a waitress was seating someone else at a different table not far from his. He watched the woman’s soft movements, entranced by her long, purple velvet dress that crisscrossed in the back. Her hair was long, raven-black with a streak of blonde, just like the blonde streak in Arin’s hair. One braid cascaded down her shoulder, giving off a Viking’s wife inspiration.  
            _Wow, she is beautiful…_ Arin was in awe. His eyes scanned her curves as she sat down, placed her drink order, and then scanned the menu. Her makeup was bold and different compared to what everyone else was sporting this night. She felt like a main character in a video game in a sea of MPCs.   
            _I wonder if she is on a date like I am._

 

            Suzy sat down at her fluffy seat, opened Tinder, and began typing her message.  
            **Hey Marc! I’m at the restaurant and I’m wearing a purple dress. Let me know when you get here.**

            She placed the phone down on the table and took small sips from her water. Her cheeks soon flushed and her neck felt hot, as if someone was watching her. She glanced up from her beverage and saw a man staring at her before becoming muddled and turning away. She couldn’t help but giggle at his small tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks.

            _He’s really cute._ She thought to herself, playing with her braid. _Too bad he isn’t my date._

 

            8:46pm crept up on Arin’s clock and he felt his heart sink in the depths of his chest. He tried in those passing minutes to reach out to Candence, but had no avail in reaching her. He wanted to believe that she was stuck somewhere, or maybe something came up. She would have told him if last-minute plans arose, right? She wouldn’t leave him hanging…right?  
Arin looked over at the mysterious woman he was admiring from before. She looked down at her phone, her face frozen, and…were those tears? Was she crying?

            **Hey, Suzy, I know we were hitting it off well and I was super excited to meet you tonight, but I just can’t be with someone like you.**

**Marc, I don’t understand… What do you mean by that?**

**I mean…you’re really nice, don’t get me wrong. But I thought I would be okay with this… “look” you do but I can’t. If you didn’t wear so much makeup then maybe we would work out but I can’t just fall in love with personality.**

**So, what, does this mean you’re not even going to come out tonight? You’re literally leaving me hanging in this stupid restaurant? You couldn’t even come to me in person and talk to me about this? What, are my looks THAT important to you????**

**Suzy, I’m sorry. I’m done with this conversation.**

 

            Anger seized her heart and hurt fell on her face. She clicked her phone off and roughly slammed it on the table, receiving some concerned looks from other people around her.  
            “So this is what I get for opening myself up again…” She growled softly, feeling her eyes brim with hot tears. She quickly took a napkin and dabbed the wetness away, heaving a quivering breath. She was about to collect her things and head out in embarrassment, but her eyes locked with the strange man from before who left his table and walked in her direction. She blushed heavily; his chestnut brown locks were beautifully illuminated under the soft white and yellow lights, his eyes full of concern and kindness.

            “Hey, are you okay?” The gentleman pulled a chair out from the opposite end of Suzy and sat down, folding his hands delicately in front of him. “I don’t mean to act like a creep, but I saw you crying and you look like you’ve been waiting for someone.”  
            Suzy chuckled dryly, wiping the wetness away. “I’m fine, thank you. I was waiting for my potential date but turns out he was a giant prick.”  
            “Well that is a coincidence, because I was waiting for my date tonight too and I think she just left me hanging.” He sighed, placing his chin in his palm. “That’s the last time I use Tinder for getting a date.”  
The beautiful woman across from Arin suddenly burst out laughing, her once wet eyes that were brimmed with sadness, now brewed fresh tears of hysterics and joy. Arin could only look at her quizzically. “S-So, you’re telling me, that you used Tinder for your d-d-date?” She could barely talk between her laughing fit.   
            _Oh fuck, she’s judging me now for using a sleazy app…_ “Yeah, I know…it sounds really stupid-”  
            “N-No, it’s not…!” Catching her breath, her smile grew as if to be the only beacon of light in the whole restaurant. “That’s what happened to me…! I used Tinder as well to find someone and they cancelled because of how I looked!”  
            “Are you serious?! What kind of coincidence is this?”  
            “Yes! That’s why I was laughing; I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or anything so I’m super sorry if that was what it felt like.”

            The two’s voices eloped together in bliss. When finally relaxed, Suzy extended her hand in front of Arin. “I’m Suzy.”  
            “Arin.” He grabbed her hand and shook it gently.  
            “So, Arin,” She rose from her seat and lightly stretched her arms over her head. “To tell you the truth, this rich scene isn’t me. You wanna head on out and do something else.”  
            “Holy fuck, do I ever.”


End file.
